Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Stellaluna
Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 1Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLM9z5pS38E Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Stellaluna by Janell Cannon (the story begins) (In Africa) (however) Narrator: In a warm and sultry forest far, Far away, There once live a mother fruit bat and her new baby. (a fruit bat is seen) Narrator: Oh, How Mother Bat loved her soft tiny baby. Mother Bat: You'll be named Stellaluna. Narrator: She crooned. Baby Bat: Stellaluna. Narrator: And that's when strange animals, Humans and robots came in. (we arrive) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, What's this? Sandy: We're in Africa together. Slappy: Are those fruit bats? Skippy: You mean up in the trees? Comquateater: I can see that. Julimoda: There's a number of them. Anderson: Hang on. Look at that one with a small one. Sheila: She's got a son now born. Amanda: Hold on, That's a girl. Tails: Not a boy. A sweetie pie. Mother Bat: Oh. What are you guys? Stellaluna: And who are you? (Stephen shows them the list of our names) Andrew: That's why we've gotten it written to show our names on the list. Stellaluna: Okay. Harry: We've come to see how well you're doing. Mother Bat: Fine. Earl: I see that you have given birth to your daughter. Kenai: Aw. I kinda like her. Stinky: Don't tell me. You're attracted to her suddenly. Amy: Look. She's just a baby. Understand? Spyro: Yeah. She's just a small toddler. Kenai: I know that. Jeez. Sonic: Just settle down, Kenai. Narrator: Each night, Mother Bat would carry Stellaluna clutched to her breast as she flew out to search for food. Bat Mother: Hang on, Stellaluna. It's time we'll eat. (She flies off) (and goes to get some food) (We followed) (where she led us) Narrator: One night, As Mother Bat followed the heavy scent of ripe fruit, An owl spied her. (we carry on) (Owl saw us and flies at us) Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! Narrator: On silent wings, The powerful bird swooped down upon them. (Ed and Eddy scream) (SWOOPE) PPGs: Oh! Courage: Yikes! (Owl hoots) Hunter: Faster! Stellaluna: Mother, What is it? Mother Bat: That's an owl. You'd better keep close to me. Narrator: Dodging and shrieking, Mother Bat and the heroes tried to escape, But the struck again and again, Knocking Stellaluna into the air. Anderson tried to defend it. Sparx: Fight harder, Anderson! Anderson: Keep away from Mother Bat, She's got Stellaluna clutched to her breast! Blink: Back! Back, owl! Back! I'm warning you! Narrator: Then BAM! Stellaluna fell off her mother's breast and John Fluffers got out of his father's baby carrier. Wallace: Oh heck! Narrator: Her baby wings were as limp and useless as wet paper. Down, Down they went, Faster and faster, Into the forest below. Rabbit: Oh no. Mother Bat: Stellaluna! Bunnie: John! Stellaluna: Mommy! Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. (They plunges down into the forest) (with a Goofy holler) Narrator: The dark leafy tangled branches caught them as they fell. (they stop) Narrator: One twig was small enough for Stellaluna's tiny feet and John hanged on a branch by his diappy. (Stellaluna and John are safe) Narrator: Wrapping her wings about her, She clutched the thin branch trembling with cold and fear. (John's teeth chatter) Stellaluna: Mother? (John shivers and shakes) Stellaluna: Where are you? (looks around) Narrator: Stellaluna squeaked. John sobbed in tears. (John bawls in Little Toot's voice from Melody Time in Mel Blanc's video) (Meanwhile, Mother Bat flew into a cave) (and hid there) (Owl flew away) (into the distance) (Back with them) (however) Narrator: The heroes head into the forest to find them. (the heroes go to find the heroes) (A spider crawls down) (below) (Stellaluna gasps and shrieks) (in Daffy's voice) (Spider flees back up) (to the top) (Fire flies around them) (to annoy them) Narrator: By daybreak, They could hold on no longer. Down, Down again they dropped. (they fall) Narrator: Then FLUMP! Both: Oof! Narrator: They landed headfirst in a soft downy nest, Startling the three birds who lived there. (they land on a nest) Narrator: Stellaluna quickly clambered from the nest and hung out of sight below it and John coos sorry to them. They listened to the babble of the three birds. (John coos) Pip: What was that? Bird 2: Hmm? Hmm? Hmm? Bird 3: I don't know. But it's hanging by it's feet. Pip: And whoever it was... Bird 2: It has no tail feathers. Bird 3: It has legs to hang onto something. (Meanwhile) (with the others) (Still looking) (for John and Stellaluna) Robert: They've gotta be in this forest somewhere. Tanya Mousekewitz: I hope they're not hurt. Rodney Squirrel: I've been thinking... Bloo: You've been thinking?! Rodney: What if they fall all the way down into the flowing river, So we cannot find them for sure. Mac: Oh, Rodney, that's not true. We'll find them and save them. (Meanwhile with Mother Bat) (however) Mother Ball: Stellaluna. (flies onward) (Back with them) (however) Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 2Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sufsMAyhbyA Pip: Shh. Here comes Mama. (the birds obey) Narrator: Many, Many times that day, Mama Bird flew away, Always returning with food for her babies. (Mama Bird arrives) Narrator: Stellaluna was really hungry, But not for the bugs that Mama Bird brought and John's only eats vegetation. (the story continues) Pip: Don't you want some? These are yummy. (John feels confused) Narrator: Finally, Though, The little baby bat could bare it no longer. She climbed into the nest, Closed her eyes and opened her mouth. (Stellaluna opens her mouth) Flap: Here she comes. (Stellaluna goes to eat) Stellaluna: Eww. How can they eat that? It's still moving. I gotta eat something. (tries to think of something) Narrator: PLOP! (PLOP) Narrator: In dropped a big green grasshopper. John giggled at her face. (John giggles) Stellaluna: What's so funny, Baby? (John points) Narrator: Stellaluna learned to be like the birds. She stayed awake all day and slept at night. (Stellaluna gets along) Stellaluna: Aren't you guys a little bit tired? (yawns) (and goes to sleep) Pip: This is my favorite part of the day. Flap: I told you she'd make the most of it. Narrator: One hour later. (one hour later) Narrator: She ate bugs, Even though they tasted awful and John refuses. (John doesn't like the bugs) (Stellaluna ate the bugs) (together) Narrator Two hours later. (two hours later) Narrator: Her bat ways were quickly disappearing. Except for one thing: Stellaluna still liked to sleep hanging by her feet. (Stellaluna makes the most of it) Stellaluna: I want to take a nap. (Stellaluna takes a nap) Pip: I don't think we should. Flap: What do you think? Narrator: Three hours later. (three hours later) Bloo: Could you kick it up? I'm almost out of time cards. Mac: We'll get more, Bloo. Cheer up. Narrator: Once, When Mama Bird was away, The curious birds decided to try it too. (Mama Bird is away) (Birds were hanging upside down) (like Stellaluna) Narrator: Except John. (John is standing firm) (Meanwhile, Mother Bat flies through the forest) (trying to find her daughter) Mother Bat: Stellaluna? (looks around) Flap: Hey, I can swing. (swings) (A lizard fell into the nest) (with a Goofy yodel) (THUMP) (Wilhelm scream) Flap: Hey, Get outta there. (Lizard leaves) (and is off) Narrator: When Mama Bird came home, She saw eight tiny feet gripping the edge of the nest. (Mama Bird seems puzzled) Mama Bird: Eek! Narrator: She cried. Stellaluna: Uh-oh! Mama Bird: Get back in here this instant or you'll fall and break your neck. (the birds obey) (John gulp) (with fear) Narrator: The birds clambered back into the nest, But Mama Bird stopped Stellaluna. (Stellaluna is stopped) Stellaluna: Oops. (chuckles) Mama Bird: You're teaching my children to do bad things. I will not let you back into my house unless you obey all the rules of this house. (Stellaluna gets it): Got it. Narrator: That's when the heroes came in. (the heroes arrive) Stephen Squirrelsky: Stellaluna. There you are. Sandy: We've found you. Slappy: What are you doing in this nest? Skippy: And where is John? Tyler: Johnny? Oh, John! Ryan: There you are. (John was so happy) Ian: At last we've found him. Bunnie: Oh, My boy. My boy. Alvin: We've got him, guys. Stellaluna: Oh, He's your son. Huh? Speckle: Yeah, he's Tyler and Bunnie's sonny. Luna: So what? We've been attacked by an owl the other night. Reba: While trying to fight him off.. Robbie: Until BAM. Darnell: John and Stellaluna fell loose. Judy: But we didn't know they landed in this nest. Nick: And made the most of it. Bunnie: I hope you didn't feed him any bugs. Yin: Because they would taste awful. Stellaluna: He didn't. Yang: Thank heavens. Stellaluna: Except me. Einstein: You eat bugs? Danny: Oh! Gross! Stanz: Disgusting! Narrator: She ate bugs without making faces. Natane: I suppose she's making the most of it. (Stellaluna swallows a grasshopper) (and burps) (John poops) Tyler: (gasps) Oh mother of celeries. Gnorm: Oh fishpaste! Bunnie: Whew. Kidney: Ah, tartar sauce! (John grins) Delbert: Sacre bleu! Narrator: Uhhh... (The Fluffer Bros. had a difficult time changing John when cloud powder goes everywhere and they cough and sputter) Mushu: Not as easy as you expect it to be? Ryan: The powder goes onto his bottom, Tyler. Tyler: I'm trying my best. (John smacks and kicks) Ian: He's kicking and smacking. Alvin: Oh! Ryan: Ow! Tyler: Oof! Ian: Watch it! (John pees) Alvin: Look out! (we jump) Ian: Stop that, Johnny! (John refuses) (Ryan falls backwards) Ryan: Whoops! (Stellaluna fell on Ryan's face) Stellaluna: Oops! Ryan: Hey! I can't see! I can't see! Stellaluna: Sorry! (She gets off of him) Stellaluna: At last. Ryan: Your son made Stellaluna fell on my face. Stellaluna: I fell over. (John giggles) (at Ryan) Bunnie: Okay, Let's not fight about this. All: Sorry. Narrator: She slept in the nest at night. (Stellaluna sleeps) Narrator: And she didn't hang by her feet. (Stellaluna never hangs her feet) Kenai: You're not the Stellaluna I know. Zack: Who are you? Stellaluna: Sorry. Aku Aku: Have you lost your mind? Narrator: Stellaluna behaved as a good bird should. Coco Bandicoot: She's making the most of it. (Meanwhile, Mother Bat still looking) (to find her sweetie) (Back with us) (however) Narrator: All the babies grew quickly, Soon the nest became crowded. (the nest is crowded) Pip: Don't push. Flap: Don't pull. Flitter: Gees. Pikachu: Pika! Mama Bird told them it was time to learn to fly. (it's time to fly) Mama Bird: Open your wings, Get ready to jump and fly. (the birds obey) Narrator: One by one, Pip, Flitter, Flap and Stellaluna jumped from the nest. Their wings worked! (their wings work) Stellaluna's thought: I'm just like them. I can fly. Narrator: She thought. (Stellaluna flies) (Meanwhile) (however) (Mother Bat kept looking for Stellaluna) (all over the place) (Back with us) (however) Ernest Jr. (Archimedes' voice): Spread your wings way out, Way out. That's it. (the others obey) Fester: Now fang your tail. Not Stellaluna, She's not a bird. Serena: She's a fruit bat. Emily: Tippity toe, Tippity toe and off we go. (they fly) Narrator: Pip, Flitter and Flap land gracefully on a branch. Stellaluna tried to do the same. (Stellaluna tries not to fall) Narrator: How embarrassing? (the flight sounds embarrassing) Walter: Having problems to stand like the birds? (they seem puzzled) (Meanwhile, Mother Bat still looks) (for her daughter) Mother Bat: (gasps) You're not Stellaluna. (makes a double take) (Back with us) (however) Karen: Practice makes perfect. Wonder Mouse Girl: Makes perfect sense. Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 3Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0dr1LL8TD8 (the story goes on) Stellaluna: I will fly all day. Narrator: Stellaluna told herself. (Stellaluna promises) Stellaluna: Then no one will see how clumsy I am. (makes her plan in action) Narrator: The next day, Pip, Flitter, Flap and Stellaluna went flying far from home. They flew for hours, Exercising their new wings. (they get ready) (We flied along) (in the sky) Narrator: But Stellaluna and the heroes had flown far ahead and was nowhere to be seen. (they are nowhere to be seen) Flap: Where they go? Pip: Any sign of them? Flitter: Nope. Mother Bird: They must have flown off. (Meanwhile) Mother Bat: Stellaluna? (searches onward) Narrator: The three anxious birds went home without her. (the birds go home) (We flied along) (in the sky) Narrator: All alone, Stellaluna flew and flew until her wings ached and she dropped into a tree. (Stellaluna pants) (She lands into a tree) (and settles down) Stellaluna: Oh. I promised not to hang by my feet. (frowns) Kenai: Defiantly not the Stellaluna I remembered. Crash: Oh... Narrator: Stellaluna sighed. (Stellaluna sighs with worry) Narrator: So she hung by her thumbs and soon fell asleep. (Stellaluna is asleep) (Meanwhile, Mother Bat's getting warmer to find her sweetie) (and is getting braver) Mother Bat: Stellaluna. (comes closer) (Back with us) Bradley: Must... Not... Sleep. (they carry on) (Then a monkey shakes the branch) (suddenly) Duckman: Cut that out! Ajax: Enough! (Monkey leaves) Bernice: There. Narrator: She didn't hear the soft sound of wings coming near. (Stellaluna can't hear) Bat: Hey. Narrator: A loud voice said. (Stellaluna gasps) Bat: Why are you hanging upside down? Narrator: Stellaluna's eyes opened wide. She saw a most peculiar face. Stellaluna: Oh? Narrator: She gasped. Stellaluna: I'm not upside down, You are. Narrator: Said Stellaluna. Bat: Ah, you're a bat. Now they hang by their feet. So you're hanging by your thumbs. You're upside down. Narrator: The creature said and Anderson facepalmed. Anderson: D'oh! Bat: I'm a bat. I am hanging by my feet. That makes me right side up. Sheila: Right side up and upside down? No wonder. Narrator: Stellaluna was confused. Mario: Stellaluna seems confused. Stellaluna: Mama Bird told me I was upside down. She said I was wrong... Luigi: Like she's telling stories. Narrator: The creature said... Bat: Wrong for a bird maybe. But not for a bat. (It drops even Stellaluna) (who falls) (They land on a branch) (from nearby) (Stellaluna tells them the story about her beginning) (and entertains them) Narrator: More bats gathered around to see the strange young bat who behaved like a bird. Stellaluna told them her story. (more bats are impressed) (Meanwhile Mother Bat looked in the pond) (to see if Stellaluna was there) Mother Bat: (gurgles) Stellaluna. (bubbles) (Back with us, We keep hearing her story) (and seem impressed) Mother Bat: Wait, Wait. Let me look at this child. (looks around) Narrator: A bat pushed through the crowd. (a bat pushes) Mother Bat: An owl attacked you? Rabbit: Oh my. That sounds like Stellaluna's mom. Narrator: She asked. Sniffing Stellaluna's fur, She whispered. Dwarfs: Hooray! Mother Bat: You are Stellaluna. You are my baby. Ruby: You got away from the owl and survived? Mother Bat: Yes. Prince Max: Well done. Narrator: She said as she wrapped her wings around Stellaluna. Max (Dog): They're back together, Duke. Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 4Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTKY9qp46qY (Other bats flew along) (in the sky) Mother Bat: Come with me and I'll show you where to find the most delicious fruit. You'll never have to eat another bug as long as you live. Stellaluna: Still nighttime. Narrator: She squeaked. Stellaluna: We can't fly in the dark or crash into the other trees. Mother: We're bats. We can see in darkness. Come with us. Stellaluna: Seriously? Narrator: Stellaluna was afraid, But she let go of the tree and dropped into the deep blue sky. (Stellaluna flies) Narrator: Stellaluna could see. She felt as though rays of light shone from her eyes. She was able to see everything in her path. (Stellaluna can see in the dark) (We flew along) (in the sky) Narrator: Soon, The bats found a mango tree and Stellaluna ate as much of the fruit as she could hold. (they fly) (And they landed in the mango tree) (to get some food) (Stellaluna chews) (so well) Kenai: See? You're a fruit bat. Bullwinkle: Just like Sasha is. Melody: Unlike squirrels who likes oak trees. Rocky J. Squirrel: Yeah. And eat acorns too. Amanda: I can hang upside down like Stellaluna. Barbra: And so can her daughter. Tails: She practice. Tawnie: Si. Sasha: See? Shet: In spanish for Yes. Emerald: Good translation to use. Stellaluna: I'll never eat another bug as long as I live. Narrator: Cheered Stellaluna, As she stuffed herself full. (stuffs herself full) Narrator: The next day, Stellaluna and the heroes went to visit the birds. (we go to visit the birds) Stellaluna: Come with me and meet my bat family. Narrator: Said Stellaluna. (the birds gasp) Pip: Okay, Let's go. Narrator: Agreed the birds. (the birds go) Stellaluna: They hang by their feet and they fly at night and they eat the best food in the world. Narrator: Stellaluna explained to the birds on the way. Narrator: As the birds flew among the bats, Flap said... Flap: I feel so upside down. Narrator: So the birds hung by their feet. (the birds hang by their feet) Stellaluna: Everyone, This is my bird family. All: Wow. Pip: I'm Pip. Flitter: I'm Flitter. Flap: And I'm Flap. Mother Bat: Nice to meet you guys. Tails: I can't hung by my feet or tails. Amanda: Except me and Penny. Stellaluna: Wait until dark. Narrator: Stellaluna said excitedly. Stellaluna: We will fly at night. All: Okay. Narrator: That night. (That Night) Narrator: When night came, Stellaluna flew away. Pip, Flitter and Flap leapt from the tree to follow her. (Stellaluna leads the birds) Pip: I can't see a thing! Flitter: Neither can I. Flap: Aaaaeeee! (panics) Narrator: The birds freaked out and they plunged down through the sky. (they plunge) Anais: They're going to crash! Narrator: Gasped Anais. Darwin: We've got to save them! (We swoope down to rescue them) Gumball: We'll save them! Narrator: They swooped down about, Grabbing them in the air. (they save the birds) Narrator: She lifted them to a tree and the birds grasped a branch. (the birds grasp a branch) Narrator: Stellaluna hung from the limb above them. (Stellaluna is on the limb) Stellaluna: I wish you could see in the dark. Narrator: Said Stellaluna. All: Yeah. Us too. Flitter: We wish you could land on your feet. Narrator: Replied Flitter. They perched in silence for a long time. (they perch) Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 5Playthrough: Stellaluna - Part 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVk4mtS69rA (the story goes on) Kenai: You really flutter me. Stellaluna: Who? Me? Really? Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Tigger: Not again. Rabbit: Oh my. Flitter: How can we be so different and feel so much alike? Narrator: Mused Flitter. Eeyore: Since Kenai is attracted to her. Pip: And how can we feel so different and be so much alike? Narrator: Wondered Pip. Kanga: That's where they're friends. Flap: I think this is quite a mystery. Narrator: Flap chirped. Roo: Such a great one too. Stellaluna: I agree. Narrator: Said Stellaluna. Stellaluna: But we're friends and that's the fact. All: Oh. Cool. Wow. (We cuddled into each other) (and hugged) Narrator: As years past, Kenai was lonely when they miss Stellaluna. (Kenai feels depressed) Narrator: But then an adult fruit appeared. (Kenai gasps) Kenai: What do you want? Narrator: He told. (Kenai is puzzled) Stellaluna: Do you know me? Narrator: It said to him. Kenai: Stellaluna, is that really you? Narrator: Surprised Kenai when Stellaluna covered his mouth, She nodded and then kissed Kenai. Kenai: (gasps) Wow! Narrator: The heroes discovered that he was really attracted to Stellaluna. All: Wow. Gerald: Just as I thought. Zack: It looks like Stellaluna will now join us for more spoof traveling. Pikachu: Pika. Pi, Pikachu? (True. But who knows?) Shh... (birds fly past him) Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Eevee: Eevee. Narrator: And that was the story of Stellaluna. The End. Gabby: That's all folks. (Scene closes) (and stops) (Kenai (Straw) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movies